Up The Beach
”Hoping for quick spoils-and perhaps the glory of victory-the Vikings turned their attention on their neighbors across the sea. The Samurai lands were guarded by an ancient sea fort. One that the Vikings believed to be poorly defended.” Up The Beach is the fourth mission in the Viking Story Campaign. Having united the clans, and taken back the shipyard at Valkenheim, the Vikings set out across the sea. Their goal is invading a Samurai hold. It was no secret that the Blackstone Legion had been attacking the Samurai in hopes of weakening them, just as they had the Vikings. Proof of the invasions were in the crates held at the recaptured Viking shipyard. The Raider and his jarl Stigandr sought to exploit the opportunity. There are six Observables in this mission. Events Of The first objective is reaching the fort gate where you will begin fighting Samurai soldiers. Immediately after you will be asked to head toward the bottom of the fort wall where you will find Runa and a group of Samurai soldiers. Defeat those soldiers and activate the interaction control. You will command your soldiers to line the bottom of the wall with grapples before they are shot with arrows, leaving you to scale the wall with the grappling hook. While climbing up, dodge arrows and items hurled at you with the given buttons. By the time you reach the top, you will deal with the Samurai guarding the wall and continue onward. Your next mission is to get the fortress gate open. Head left into the first open area where you will see a gate riddled with spikes be closed and fight soldiers and Kenseis. To the right of the gate is a staircase for you to go up. Once you’ve gone up, head to a ramp on the right. While you’re there, watch for a ladder. Go down the bottom of the stairs and fight the Shugoki guarding your way. Make your way to the entrance on the right and fight the Kensei protecting the area. Once you’ve gone down the ladder on the right, find the gate controls and use the interactive control to break the gate controls open and allow your army through. Immediately after you’ll be challenged by an Orochi. Defeat the Orochi and find the interactive control by the chain. Use it to get down to the lower battlement via a hanging chain and slay a Kensei. Once you’ve done that, push through the army of Samurai till you reach Fujikiyo. Defeat Fujikiyo and commence the Great Raid. Transcript The Raider: (voiceover) ''Apollyon’s war had taken us to the edge of extinction. ''Cut to a fleet of Viking ships sailing through the darkness. The Vikings aboard prepare for battle. The Raider: ''(voiceover) But that raid reminded us of who we are. We began with a fortress on the sea. But they knew we were coming. ''Cut to within the Samurai fortress. Fujikiyo stands there, his archers armed and ready and his Nobushi second ready to signal his commands. He signals them to hold fire, then to shoot. The archers unleash their arrows. A Shugoki orders the catapults to fire. '' '''Viking 1: '''Brace! ''Flaming arrows and boulders rain down upon the fleet. A Viking ship is hit by a catapult fire and is sunk, its occupants and remains being hurled in every direction. A berserker begins pounding drums and the Vikings row harder. More arrows are fired. Vikings hide under their shields and those unable to are mowed down. Shugoki pull up a barricade of spikes from the sea. The Viking ships ram into the spikes, the ones at the front getting demolished while the ones behind make it through. Viking 2: 'Ready your weapons! ''The ships'' draw nearer to the shore, prompting the Shugokis to retreat. The ships demolish the barricades and reaches the shore, an ominous lightning strike foreshadowing what is to come.'' Camera cuts to The Raider handing from the bow of one of the ships. 'The Raider: '''To the gates! ''The Raider jumps off the ship and raises his/her arms. '''The Raider: '''I welcome you all! '''The Raider: (voiceover) The gates of that fortress hadn’t worked for a century. All we had to do was get through them. Mission Objective: ENTER the Samurai fortress The Raider fights their way through the Samurai army toward the gate. It was supposed to be an easy breach. But then the gates closed. Mission Objective: REACH the bottom of the wall ' ''With the original plan foiled immediately, The Raider heads to the bottom of the fortress wall where Runa waits for him. '''Mission Objective: KILL the enemies near the wall The Samurai were everywhere and they guarded the weak point with their lives. However, The Raider proved too much for them. The Raider: '''Ropes! Grapples! Here! ''The Viking soldiers plant grappling hook launchers on the ground. One of them is shot with a flaming arrow. Disgruntled, The Raider throws the corpse aside and launches the grappling hook. '' '''Runa: '''Go! Lead the climb! '''Mission Objective: CLIMB the wall The vanguard force then heads up the wall. Samurai on the wall drop rocks and shoot arrows to try to stop the invaders. They then begin unhooking the grapples. But it is too late. The Raider reaches the top, embedding his axe in one soldiers before climbing over. The Raider: ''(voiceover) Need to open that gate. '''Mission Objective: OPEN the fortress gate' The Raider fights through Samurai toward the gate controls on the other side of the fortress. The Raider breaks open the controls with the dane axe, letting in the Viking horde. From the other side Fujikiyo appears, sees The Raider and orders his archers to fire on the army of Vikings. '' '''Mission Objective: REACH the Viking troops' An Orochi enters the scene through the door, and is slain by The Raider. The Raider heads downward to the Viking troops. Mission Objective: PUSH BACK the Samurai forces Reunited with the other Vikings, The Raider and the army fights through the Samurai army. The Raider: (voiceover) The battle was won. Only their commander remained. Mission Objective: SECURE the fortress With the Samurai army falling apart, The Raider proceeds ahead. As he enters the gardens, he sees Fujikiyo slaying Vikings. Fujikiyo: ''(in Japanese) It was you! Savage. ''(the gate behind them closes. Fujikiyo walks toward the garden, The Raider following.) ''You have destroyed everything. My fortress is lost, my soldiers slaughtered. Soon I will join them. ''(Fujikiyo turns around and readies his sword.) You opened the gate. Now, you will pay. The Raider: ''You’re in my way.'' Mission Objective: DEFEAT Fujikiyo The Raider and Fujikiyo engage in a hostile battle. The Raider slays Fujikiyo. The Raider: ''(voiceover)''' '''That day reminded our people what Viking fury could do. The Great Raid, they would call it. And it had begun. ''Cut to the Samurai village in the background burning. Observables *War Machines **The first observable is found after climbing the wall of the fortress. Once you're at the top, head to the far end. Before going down the small flight of stairs, look at the broken ballista near them. **''“The war machines of the Samurai often make ours look like toys. They learned much during their exodus, and from many different peoples. If they hadn’t, they wouldn't be such a threat.”'' *Sea Fort **After you break the gate controls, an orochi will come to challenge you. Once you go inside you will cross a bridge. The objective wants you to turn left at the end of it. Turn right. The observable is above the door. **''“The sea fort of the Samurai guarded one of the few places in the Myre where a fleet could safely come to shore. And it was an ancient place.”'' *Faraway Land **You have just ziplined down a chain and climbed down the ladder to join your forces. Look at the gate where they are pouring out. **''“The Samurai had no ancient ancestors in these lands. They came after The Fall, from another land far to the east. But they had been...enthusiastic in their rebuilding.”'' *The Myre **Instead of fighting with your troops, take the ladder at the right. Climb to the top of the wall and clear the bridge of archers. Once that's done, look out into the swamps. **''“Beyond that fortress lay the Myre. Acres of unforgiving swampland, and a natural defense for the Samurai city beyond. That city was what the Vikings had come for.”'' *Ancient Canal **Join your forces clearing out the Samurai. One of the positions that needs to be taken is a bridge. Once your on the bridge, look to the left at the drawbridge. **''“Before the waters receded, that entrance was a canal. Imagine, ships sailing through, into waters that are now only swamp. The world has changed.”'' *Fujikiyo **This is at the very end. Don't rush toward the final boss fight. You'll find it near Fujikiyo. **''“The fort’s commander was Fujikiyo, the Samurai champion. His name had reached across the sea. Even the Vikings knew of his legend. There, the Warborn Raider would face him.”'' Media Images Up The Beach - Vikings at sea.png Up_The_Beach_-_Vikings_at_sea2.png Up The Beach - Vikings at sea3.png Up The Beach - enter the fortress.png Up The Beach - reaching the wall.png Up The Beach - rope launchers.png Up The Beach - access denied.png Up The Beach - take out the heavy.png Up The Beach - The Samurai leader.png Up The Beach - the great raid aftermath.png Videos Category:Missions